finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht
's design of Jecht]] Jecht is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X. He is the father of Tidus; legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska, as well as being a major blitzball star in his hometown of Zanarkand. Jecht is tall, muscular, surly with a tendency to drink heavily. Jecht has a powerful blitzball move called the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III," in which he kicks the ball into one opponent, it rebounds, hits another opponent, rebounds again and is then kicked into the goal by him. The raspy voice of Jecht is provided by Masuo Amada in Japanese and Gregg Berger in English. Biography Zanarkand Jecht came to Spira from a magically-summoned replica of Zanarkand, created from the memories of those who lived in the original and maintained by Yu Yevon, the Summoner who was the leader of Zanarkand a thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy X. In the present, Jecht's son, Tidus, claims that he hates his father for putting him and his mother through hard times, and because he was left under a lot of pressure to live up to Jecht's fame. Whenever Jecht was around, Tidus's mother didn't pay her son any attention. (So Tidus claims.) Furthermore, Jecht constantly criticized his son and called him a "crybaby." Truthfully, Jecht loved Tidus with all his heart, but was unable to express it in a gentle way. What he desired most was to make his son strong and thought that his criticisms would do this. Tidus, however, took Jecht's insults at face value, not seeing the intentions behind them, and grew to hate him. Going to Spira Jecht disappeared one day while training out at sea, where he came in contact with Sin resting in the waters. Sin pulled Jecht out of the dream and transported him into present-day Spira, where he was taken as a crazy drunkard and locked up in Bevelle. Soon after his imprisonment, Braska visited Jecht and requested he become one of two Guardians, the other being Auron - a Bevelle monk who had fallen from grace. Auron objected to Jecht being a Guardian but Braska thought it the perfect irony: three of the most unlikely people defeating Sin. During the earlier parts of their journey, Jecht's tendency to drink sometimes got him into trouble, most notably when on the Moonflow when he once thought that a shoopuf was a giant Fiend and wounded it, forcing Braska to pay for the damage with all of his travel money. After this incident, however, Jecht gives up drinking for fear that his family would be ashamed of him. Over the course of Braska's pilgrimage, Jecht matured as he learned about Spira and what became of Zanarkand, his own personal journey mirroring what Tidus would go through 10 years later. Braska's Final Aeon By the time they reached Zanarkand, Jecht, Auron and Braska had bonded and became close friends, and it was Jecht who offered to give up his life to become Braska's Final Aeon, knowing that he could never return home. As one last favour, Jecht asked Auron to look after Tidus, believing that Auron could find a way to the Dream Zanarkand. As the Final Aeon, Jecht defeated Sin, but the "spiral of death" surrounding Sin continued. Yu Yevon's spirit possessed the Final Aeon and transformed him into the core of the new Sin, leaving Jecht's soul trapped within the creature for ten years, unable to completely fight back against the powerful instincts Yu Yevon had instilled within Sin. The only times Jecht could operate of his own free will was for brief moments when he heard the Hymn of the Fayth. Utilizing this weakness of Jecht's to briefly immobilize Sin; Tidus, Yuna and their companions fought their way through the armor and confronted Jecht. There they fought and defeated him, Tidus finally making peace with his father. After Jecht's spirit was finally laid to rest, Yuna and her guardians used her aeons to weaken the spirit of Yu Yevon, making him vulnerable for the first time in a thousand years. They then unleashed an assault on him directly, destroying him and ending Spira's spiral of death. In the Farplane, Tidus and Jecht slap hands, indicating that Tidus has forgiven his father. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Jecht has a small voice cameo in the final battles of Final Fantasy X-2 along with Braska and Auron, during which time they give Yuna encouraging words and advice on where to strike at Vegnagun. He also appears in a short flashback from the scholar Maechen. Not surprisingly, as Shuyin resembles his son, he calls him a crybaby as well as one that needed a "good spanking". Other Appearances ''Dissidia -Final Fantasy- Jecht will appear in ''Dissidia as one of the antagonists, fighting against his son Tidus. His body redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form, Jecht uses his large sword in battle. Many fans have questioned why Square Enix chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. Their complaints mainly revolved around the fact that, in his respective game, he was a good person, and was only being controlled against his will by Yu Yevon. However, that may very well be the case in Dissidia, as there are no other plausible reasons for Jecht to fight for the forces of Chaos, or against his own son. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, members of the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour - choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. He is voiced by Masuo Amada in the Japanese version. External links *[http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/detail.php?board=2000008&topic=21477330&message=237114692 English translation of "Jecht’s Real Story" from the Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega Guide] *Further explanation of Jecht Category:Final Fantasy X non-player characters Category:Villains Category:Dissidia de:Jekkt